Eragon and sex and stuff
by BiochemicalHamster
Summary: Eragon goes about his day to day life, but with more sex of course.


"No one has told me where my quarters are yet." Eragon said to Nasuada as they walked down the hallway. It had been a long day, the new empire was peaceful except for a few skirmishes. Nasuada had begged Eragon for his help, not with the fighting, but to support the moral of those who were. They had agreed upon a marriage, purely for the good of the new empire. However Eragon had not asked much about the arrangements afterwards, and what he would be required to do.

Nasuada blushed pink slightly as he said this. "Eragon you will be sharing my quarters. Such is the arrangement after one gets married."

Eragon blushed, but accepted this proposal without dissent, however Nasuada was not finished.

"When we are in the same city, we must take part in every event expected from a couple, or at least appear so. Not only will you be sharing quarters, we will also be expected to share a bed, share meals, and other such activities. I assumed you would be familiar with this"

"Very well" Eragon said frowning, "but who would be to tell if we were to sleep on adjoining beds."

"Servants often come in and out my rooms, in order to attend various matters."

Eragon grumbled a little his cheeks still red, but acceded without protest, going into the room. For a while they made about doing their various businesses, Eragon requested a bath to be drawn, Nasuada pondering over some figures at her workplace.

A young girl was attending his bath, and had it ready when he walked in. She smiled as she saw him, laying out 2 towels at the end of the rail. Eragon nodded his head back, stripping. The girl tried to keep her face impassive as she saw his sculpted body, and his 7 inch rod. He climbed into the bath and relaxed, the girl continuing with her business now the sight was covered.

..

Eragon clambered out the bath, walking over to the towels and wrapping one around his waist. He walked back into the main room where Nasuada was just finishing up.

"I think I'll turn in now" he said to Nasuada.

"As will I" she replied standing up and yawning. She reached around her back and undid her dress, stepping out of it. Eragon blushed as he saw his liege in a white chemise. Nasuada saw this and raised an eyebrow.

Eragon sighed, and dropped the towel from around his waist, getting into the bed quickly. Nasuada sighed in exasperation before dropping her chemise. Eragon tried not to stare at her breasts, they were bouncing around as she got into bed.

….

Eragon blinked, awakening to light shining into the room. He blinked, blushing when he realised his hand was around Nasuada's butt. She was curled up over his arm, stopping him from moving it, her breasts pressing against his side.

He sat up quickly, jaring nasuada awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning" she said, sitting up. She yawned, and got out of bed, pulling a robe over her body.

"I'm going to bathe, a servant is coming to clothe you."

She said walking into the bathroom and dropping her robe. Eragon took one last peek at her butt before the door closed. He sighed, feeling slightly foolish standing there naked. A servant came in with a handful of clothes. It was the same one who had drew the bath for him. He smiled at her as she set the clothes down.

"Thank you" he said , picking up some underwear and sliding it on. She nodded and left, eragon looking wistfully after her.

...

"It's me Eragon" Eragon said at the tent flap.

"OK come in" Roran said, seemingly out of breath.

Eragon opened the tent flap and walked in. Roran and Katarina were there both red faced. They had clearly just slept together. Roran and Eragon exchanged grins.

"Roran" she said exasperatedly.

"Cmon, he's seen us sleeping together before." Roran laughed. Eragon remembered back to the farm, where they shared a room.

Katrina sighed ruefully. Roran clambered out of bed his member flopping around amidst his brown hair. He walked over to the kettle, and put a fire on, filling it up.

Katrina followed suit getting out of bed, revealing her milk jug breasts, and her honey blond snatch. She tossed Roran some underwear and started to change, pulling a dress straight over her curved figure.

"So what did you want to talk about ?" Roran asked, pulling Eragon's eyes away from Katrina.

"Well, now I'm sharing a room with Nasuada, I wanted to know how you stopped.. This (gesturing to the tent in his pants) when you see stuff like that (gesturing to Katrina)" Roran thought for a minute.

"I guess it stopped happening when we started seeing each other" he said thoughtfully, "I can control it much better now".

That wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for, but he nevertheless thanked him .

He turned away and was about to leave when Katrina said "Wait"

After a quick whisper and a nod from Roran she said "You're welcome to practise on me".

Eragon looked back at her, taken aback. Her cheeks were slightly red but she was smiling. Roran was grinning at the side.

"That.. Would be great. Thank you" he said.

Katrina gestured towards a wooden seat, which he took. Eragon blushed as she reached into his leggings, pulling them down and revealing his 6inch member . It flopped, lying on top of his balls.

"Now look at me, but stay soft , focus on clearing your mind" she said. Eragon did as she said, and apart from an occasional twitch he was sucessful. Roran was looking over in interest.

Seeing this, Katrina pulled the top of her dress down, her breasts spilling out. Eragon found himself marvelling them again. Even though they weren't that perky they were far from sagging. Her small pink nipples were dotted in the middle of them.

Katrina cleared her throat as Eragon realised he was at half mast. He strained his mind, trying to clear it of all other thoughts. He was unsuccessful. He sighed as his member stuck straight up, pointing at Katrina. Roran laughed.

"Well you nearly got it" she said, to a disappointed Eragon. "Here"

She leant down to Eragon's lap , rubbing her breasts against his knees. She leant over , guiding her breasts with her hands, and sandwhiched Eragon's rod between them, lickng the tip with her mouth. After a couple of minutes Eragon came, spraying his seed over her breasts. Roran was masturbating in the corner.

Katrina saw this in the corner of her eye . She walked over to him and straddled him, her dress still hiding her area much to Dragon's dismay. Her breasts bounced up and down as she started to ride him, Eragon's rod hardening as he saw this. To his delight, Roran tore off Katrina's dress, revealing her curly pubes, and the edge of a firm ass.

Eragon walked over, and on roran's gesture, moved into a position so that his balls were brushing against Roran's, his rod pointing at Katrina. Seeing this, she grabbed his member with her hand and pushed it inside her when Roran's member was still in. She gasped at the feel of two rods in her, moaning loudly. Eragon reached down, and stroked her bush, amazed at how silky smooth it was. Katrina put her hand over his and rubbed her clit furiously, before coming over their two rods, she slowly detached herself from them.

…

Eragon stripped as Nasuada was finishing some figures on her desk. He pulled his underpants down, his member flopping up and down. She was wearing a loose linen gown with a low neckline, showing a lot of cleavage. Eragon realised his rod was hardening as he was staring, and quickly went to get into bed, just as she turned around. She raised an eyebrow as she saw eragon's hardness.

"I didn't realise you found me attractive" She said, in a surprised town. Eragon frowned in return.

"I don't know how you thought that, you look amazing" He said a little confused.

"Why have you been avoiding me then, and reluctant for this marriage?" She asked.

Eragon stared at her, silently opening and closing his mouth. Her frown lifted slightly as she made her way over. For a while the girly wishes of guys and sex had been overpowered, but now, after a long era of peace, they were brought to the fore, desire burning in her.

"What about If I command you to fuck me, for the good of the varden of course" she said, her voice hinted with playfulness as she dropped her robe. Eragon stared for a moment, never expecting to hear them alluring words from her. He admired her curvy figure and caramel breasts. In one fluid motion, he jumped on top of Nasuada, pushing her back onto the bed, lifting one of her legs up and fitting his rod inside her. He thrust in and out, losing himself in Nasuada, burying his face in her chest as he heard her moans. She wrapped the leg that he had lifted up around his back, her heel pressing against his butt. Her other foot lay carpet, her toes clenching and unclenching. She wrapped both of her hands around his head, her fingers snaking through his curls. They came together, the muscles on Eragon's back rippling as he squirted his seed inside her. He rolled off her, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
